The Girl Called Katherine Holmes
by Valkyrie Of The Dead
Summary: When Sherlock meets his fourteen year old daughter Katie for the first time, he isn't sure how to react. Will he be able to love this girl, who's so much like hmsef, and protect her, his boyfriend John and himself of those who want them harm? First Fic, so please go easy on me. I know it's been done before, but I just love the idea. Rated T because I'm not quite sure.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story and I'm german, so go easy on me. Please read and review!_

**Katherine Holmes**

A golden stray of light fell through the curtains and woke Sherlock up. He looked at the alarm clock and groaned.

'John, wake up!' he said quietly.

John mumbled something.

'Come on, John, Lestrade is waiting,' he tried again.

'How can you know? Oh, I should have known,' John said, as Sherlock's phone rang.

'Lestrade, we're at SY in thirty minutes,' Sherlock said, without bothering to even say hello.

He smiled, while he listened to Lestrade, the hung up.

'A murder in Ossington Street. Coming, John?'

'Give me a minute, you're not up yet either, honey,' John murmured the last bit.

'Yes I am, and I was talking to you and you said I shouldn't be rude, so...'

John groaned. Although he loved Sherlock, he sometimes just had to shake his head over the detective's behaviour.

'Since when do you call Scotland Yard 'SY'?' John asked.

'I don't know, actually. Never noticed?' Sherlock replied.

John just chuckled.

Sherlock moved around the little room where the victim was found. It was an elderly man with filthy hair and dirty clothes, yet the clothes must have been expensive not long ago. A big stain of blood was on the chest of the man, red against the dirty white of the shirt, and although they knew the blood was his, he didn't have a wound there. In fact, the place where the fatal wound was, the armpit, there was no trace of blood, even though the coat had a neat cut there,clearly where the knife had gone through.

John noticed Sherlock narrowing his eyes, and when he turned around, he saw Anderson at the door with Sally.

'Hello, Freak,' she said.

Sherlock simply ignored them, sighed, and turned around to Lestrade.

'I thought you said this was a hard one,' he said accusingly.

'It is, there's no sign of struggle, the door was locked from the inside, there's no weapon here _anywhere_, and the blood is on the wrong place. And no, this isn't like this Blind Banker case you told me about, the windows and everything was locked.

So, how did it happen?'

'I told you only to call when you have a hard one, please do that from now on.' Sherlock didn't even bother to answer Lestrade's question.

'It was hard for us,' Lestrade said.

'Yes, because you're idiots. The windows, this man's drug dealer, his friend, but... Anyway,you should be able to figure out how it happened now. Coming, John?' Sherlock said, he was already bored.

'Erm... yes, sure?' John answered with an apologizing smile towards Lestrade and followed Sherlock.

'You know, you could've at least told them the solution. It wouldn't have taken long, would it?' John asked, when they were in the cab.

'Actually, I thought I could give them the chance to solve at least one case a month on their own... No, seriously, Mycroft texted me. He just said 221B, and I'm bored, so maybe it will distract me to annoy him,' Sherlock said with a smile.

John chuckled and took Sherlock's hand.

The heavy rain stopped shortly after they entered 221B, and as John turned around to see if the door was closed, he saw a flash of fury on Sherlock's face.

'Sherlock, love, is everything alright?' he asked, concerned.

Sherlock sighed and nodded, gently kissed John and walked up he stairs to their flat. John shook his head, but followed him.

'Mycroft, what are you... who's that?' Sherlock asked, while he was opening the door.

'Hello Sherlock, John, I just quickly wanted to check in and leave some files, and who that is, I have actually no idea. I want the solution soon, so hurry up, will you?'

With those words, he left the flat. That was when John noticed the girl sitting on the couch. She was tall for her age, John guessed fourteen, with dark curls, fair skin and pale eyes. All in all, she was very pretty.

'Hello sweetie, I'm John Watson, so who are you?' John said, shaking the hand of the girl who had stood up.

'My name is-' she said, but Sherlock interrupted her:

'Katherine Holmes.' He said quietly.

'Sorry, how did you know?' Katherine asked confused.

'Bag,' was Sherlock's short answer.

He looked at her.

_Tall, dark curls, fourteen years and five months old, normal mother, no father, recent grief, very intelligent. Grew up in Cornwall, went to school there. Not poor, but not much money either. Loves mother very much._

And suddenly he knew who this was. There was only one person who she could be.

John looked at her, too. On her medium sized bag which was on the floor was a small label with the name Katherine Holmes on it.

'Sweetie, just sit down for a moment, we're back in a minute,' John said, as he pulled Sherlock in his bedroom and closed the door.

'What?' Sherlock asked quietly.

'You could have said hello, you know. I don't want you to do it in front of her, I'm sure you would scare her or insult her, but I know you know who she is and you're bursting to tell me. So, who is she?' John said.

Sherlock closed his eyes for a moment, and then looked at John.

'Well... She's my daughter.'

_So, do you think I should continue? _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys, here's chapter two, sorry that it isn't that exciting, but I need a build-up. I forgot to say in the last chapter, I own nothing/no-one but Katie. _

'Well... She's my daughter.'

'She's your WHAT?' John asked.

'My biological daughter. When... When I was twenty, Mycroft closed my bank accounts. I needed money, and they give more if your IQ is high. I found out that she's my daughter about five years ago, but the only way I'm allowed to be in contact with her if she finds me. Which she did.' Sherlock replied, not looking at John.

'Yes but... She's your daughter! You didn't even say hello to her!' John said.

'Yes, and?' Sherlock looked at John, seriously trying to understand what John meant.

'She... O, god, doesn't matter, Sherlock,' John said, sighing.

Sherlock looked at him, but decided not to ask and followed John back into the sitting room. Katherine still sat there, not looking overly relaxed but more comfortable than you'd expect of a girl who's left alone in the sitting room of two men she didn't know. She looked up when John and Sherlock entered.

'So Katherine... why are you here?' John asked.

'My mother died just a few days ago. I don't know why nobody wants to believe me, but she didn't commit suicide. She would never do that, and besides, I've got evidence, at least a bit. I told the police, but they just send me away. Another reason why I've come is that, as you've probably already figured out, Mr Holmes, I'm your daughter. I haven't got any other family so your my legal guardian right now. Will you help me?' Katherine replied, leaving John to raise his eyebrows.

'Why do you call me Mr Holmes, Katherine?' Sherlock asked.

'Why shouldn't I?' Katherine asked back.

'Because I'm your father,' Sherlock said, confused.

'Yes, but I don't know you, do I?' Katherine said.

John laughed out loud.

'Just because she's your daughter, Sherlock, doesn't mean she's as rude as you are. You're not, are you?' he asked, and Katherine smiled.

'Well... you could say I'm not as polite as I am trying to be right now normally,' she said.

'Why are you trying to be polite?' John asked, confused again.

'Because she doesn't want to live in an orphanage. I'm her guardian, so she has to live with us or try to make me like her and put her somewhere nice, right, Katherine?' Sherlock interrupted.

'They told me you were good. But I suppose I must've got the intelligence from somebody, right?' Katherine said.

Sherlock smiled for a moment. It was the first time she had seen him smile, and it changed him a lot.

'Who told you? Mycroft?' he asked.

'I saw it, and I saw your website and Dr Watson's blog, so it was easy to deduce. I liked them, by the way,' she said.

'I'm going to ask Mycroft to do that whole stuff, he will pick you up in a few minutes.' Sherlock stood up, went into the kitchen and started to dial a number. John smiled apologetically at Katherine, and then followed Sherlock.

'You are going to let Mycroft do it? She's your daughter, not his,' he said quietly.

'She can't stay here, can she?' Sherlock answered, not looking at John with a bored expression on his face.

'Why not?' John asked.

'Because we... she just isn't going to stay here.' Sherlock still didn't look at John. He didn't want Katherine to saty in their flat, but he didn't want to disappoint John either.

'She could have my room, as I'm practically sleeping in yours all the time. Please, Sherlock? At least until we solved the case about her mother.' John asked.

'Well...' Was Sherlock's only response.

He would never admit it to John, but he was scared. Katherine seemed like somebody with acceptable IQ, she was polite (not that he cared, but for John) and didn't ask stupid questions all the time, so he didn't understand the feeling and tried to lock it into the room in the mind palace where he kept all his feelings which weren't connected to John. Well, he did know, but he didn't want to accept it. He was scared because he had no experience with children. His childhood hadn't been a happy one and he didn't want to make hers as bad as his had been.

Katherine smiled as she heard the muttered words from the kitchen. Sherlock was so different, and so difficult from what she knew, and John seemed to be the only person who was able to tame him. It only cofirmed what she knew about the two.

John looked at Sherlock expectantly. He had already fallen for one Holmes, so why shouldn't he fall for his daughter? Somehow, Katherine already had a place in his heart. Not a big one as Sherlock had, but a little seed, waiting to grow.

'Fine!' Sherlock said loudly, then went out of the kitchen, but before he turned around, John could see his face. He looked hurt, and lost.

'What...?' John asked, but Sherlock was already gone. He wasn't in the sitting room and when John looked at Katherine she shook her head and said 'He went out in a hurry. By the way, there are a lot of gay couples nowadays, you don't have to hide it. He left because of it. You hurt him.'

John looked at her, then shook his head.

'I suppose I should've expected this from Sherlock's daughter. What do you mean, I hurt him?' he asked.

'Well, Dr Watson, …' Katherine started, but John interrupted her.

'Please, just call us John and Sherlock. You're his daughter, after all.'

'Are you sure he doesn't mind? Anyway, I'm sorry, but I heard you in the kitchen. I'm actually surprised that you didn't notice, you're better with feelings than Sherlock or me. When you said you wanted that I live here, Sherlock was scared that I might take over his place. Sherlock and me, we're much alike and he fears that I will eventually be loved more than him, not in a sexual way, but that I might be more important to you. He knows that he got better with emotions over the time living with you, but he also knows that I'm better than him in that way. He knows that his fear is a bit over the top, but he loves you more than anything on the world and doesn't want to lose you. He didn't want to have an argument with you, so he left. Do you know what I mean?' Katherine explained carefully.

'Uh... I didn't see it that way... I think the best is to wait until he's back. Where do you stay over the night?' John asked.

'I don't know, actually. I came here by train this morning.' Katherine answered truthfully.

'Do you want anything to eat or to drink?' When Katherine shook her head, John kept talking. 'If you want to, you can watch telly or read something while I'm going to move my stuff until Sherlock comes back.'

Sherlock shook his head angrily. He knew his fear was unreasonably, but he didn't want to lose John. _If she takes him over now..._ Sherlock decided not to finish that thought. He inhaled deeply when his mobile made the text alert sound.

_When are you coming home? Love you, JW._

Sherlock looked at the screen and felt tears welling up. His John, worrying about him... He should really go home. He walked into the nearest short cut, a small, dark way with dirty papers on the floor and a rather unpleasant smell and was already halfway through it, he heard a sound behind him. He turned around and saw a fist.

John became increasingly worried while he watched telly with Katherine. Sherlock should be home now, it was three hours after their little argument. When he couldn't stand it any longer he asked Katherine. She was, after all, Sherlock's daughter and might be able to guess what he was doing.

'I'm worried, too.' she admitted. 'I suppose he turned around about two-and-a-half hours ago, when he got your text, but something must have happened to him. O god, no he's just cheating you, he's got a wife, you know?' she suddenly said.

Then she noticed John's confused expression and laughed.

'I'm really sorry, I was talking to the telly, I sometimes do that, mum always...' Her voice broke as she suddenly had to fight to hold back the tears.

'Oh Katie, sweetie...' John said, pulling her into a hug when she started to cry.

_What do you think? Please R&R!_


	3. Chapter 3

_And here's chapter three! Please review, even if it's critical, it's so nice to read the reviews._

Sherlock staggered back. Blood was flowing freely from his nose and made him sick. He looked up and saw one man in front of him, examining his fist. That one must've hit him. Another one was coming for Sherlock. He saw the kick coming and tried to move out of the way, when something hit him from behind between the shoulder blades. Then Sherlock lost track of what was happening. He just tried to dodge all the blows and kicks that were coming for him and move slowly to the end of the passage where the road was. He only made very slow progress and when someone tackled him and he couldn't get up, he curled into a ball and tried to protect head and stomach.

By the time Katie had stopped crying it was already quite late. She looked up to John and noticed the lines of worry on his face. Neither of the two noticed that John had called her Katie. It should stay like that for a very long time.

'Thank you,' Katie said with a husky voice.

'You're welcome, sweetie. Are you alright?' John asked, concerned.

'Yes. Although I'm really worried about Sherlock now. Did he text you or anything?' She asked.

John checked, but there was nothing new.

'Alright, I'm going, well, not to bed, but I will try to read something, I can't just sit here and worry about Sherlock. Do you want to watch some more telly or are you going to go upstairs?' John said.

Katie nodded towards the telly. John looked at her, then went to his and Sherlock's room.

Half an hour later Katie turned the telly off. She just couldn't concentrate on all the stupid stuff and the fake problems of the fake people. She closed her eyes and was almost asleep, when she heard a quiet knock on the door. She looked at the clock, it was about ten. Who would want something of John or Sherlock this late? John didn't go to get the door, so she decided that he hadn't heard and went herself.

She opened the door carefully and slowly, which was quite hard because something was pushing against it. But it wasn't a strong push, more as if something heavy was leaning against it. She opened the door further and was just able to catch Sherlock's limp body. He had been sitting on the steps, back leaned onto the door and was obviously unconscious.

Katie gasped as she felt something went against her hands. She looked at Sherlock more carefully and saw the bruises and the blood soaked hair.

'O my god! Sherlock? Sherlock?' She said, quietly at first, then louder.

She reached down, put her hand on his neck and searched for a pulse. It was there, weak but steady. She pulled Sherlock inside and shouted, 'John! John, come quickly, please!'

She heard John walking through the sitting room and him calling, 'Katie? What's wrong?'

'Come down here, it's Sherlock!' she answered.

A few seconds later John stood next to her and looked at Sherlock with shock on his face.

'I don't understand... Why didn't they... I take his shoulders and you his legs, okay?' he said.

'Shouldn't we call an ambulance?' Katie asked, surprised.

'Not yet. Let's check what happened, and then we can decide whether he needs one or not. He absolutely despises hospitals,' John answered.

'I think I can tell you what happened. When he got your text, he turned around and used the nearest short cut. He was attacked there by... I would say five people who beat him up. He tried to fight, you can see the bruises on his knuckles, but it was too much and he just tried to defend himself as much as he could. Not much, obviously, but head, stomach, the important stuff.' Katie said.

'Well, then we just need to check which injuries are the worst. Can you get me some water when we put him on the couch?' John said.

When they had put him down, they hurried in two different directions: Katie into the kitchen and John into the bathroom for the first-aid-kit. Then they gathered around Sherlock who was still unconscious. Carefully John cleaned the face of his lover, and tried to get the worst out of his hair.

Sherlock had a gash on his head which had already stopped bleeding, but obviously was the source of all the blood. When John started to examine Sherlock's face, Sherlock's eyelids fluttered and he opened his eyes.

'Sherlock! What happened? Are you alright? Do you have a concussion?' John asked.

Sherlock blinked and tried to keep up with John's stream of questions. His mind was sluggish and his whole body hurt.

'Concussion? Not sure, a small one at the most. Alright... Well, not my best actually. What happened? Some people decided they wanted to beat me up. Wait...' Sherlock said.

He put his hand his coat-pocket. He pulled a little sheet of paper out of it, some kind of letter. Neither John nor Katie were able to see what was written on it, but Sherlock's features softened while he read it. John held out a hand. Sherlock sighed and put the letter in it. There were just a few lines on it, it a hurried, cradled writing by a hand which obviously didn't write much.

_Sherlock,_

_We found you while those thugs were beating you up. I don't know how much you remember, you were already out, and we managed to drive the bastards away. You woke up shortly afterwards, but you didn't look like you recognised us. I don't know the guys who did it, we'll try to find out. You lost consciousness again because of the blood loss, so we left you on the doorstep, knocked, and watched until somebody found you. _

_HNW_

'Who's HNW?' Katie asked.

'Homeless Network. My eyes and ears in this city,' Sherlock answered weakly. He had his eyes closed again.

'Sherlock? Sherlock, don't fall asleep!' John said loudly, the medical training kicking in.

'Jus' so ti'ed, John... nee'l, ' Sherlock slurred.

'You might have a concussion, a minor one, I suppose, so you mustn't go to sleep. Sherlock? Are you even listening? You have to stay awake!' John said again.

Katie hesitantly put her hand on Sherlock's head and pulled back quickly when she felt the radiating heat of his head.

'John... He's got high fever. And... he passed out again, you know?' Katie said, worried.

'Sherlock? O god, you're right. Well, he doesn't normally pass out so quickly, just if something is really bad...' John murmured.

He felt Katie brushing past, and watched her picking up Sherlock's phone, which was on the table, Sherlock had taken it out of his pocket with the letter.

'Ambulance? Yes, here is Katherine Holmes. My father, Sherlock Holmes, has got a concussion and is very unwell, he keeps passing out, what is very unlike him. Please, we are in 221B Baker street, London. Thank you, sir.' She hang up.

'They are here in a few minutes. I know Sherlock doesn't like hospitals, but I do not think this is normal. Look, he is awake again. Sherlock, how are you feeling?' Katie reported.

Sherlock mumbled something and shot her a very dirty look. Apparently he really didn't like hospitals.

When the ambulance arrived, Sherlock was out again. It seemed like Lestrade had been informed by the ambulance, and he arrived too.

'Is Sherlock okay?' he asked, when he saw Katie's and John's faces, both had lines of worry and wet cheeks.

John choked on the words, so Katie answered instead, 'He was attacked and beaten up by five men. He has a concussion and there's something else wrong with him, he keeps passing out. And... his heart stopped twice in a row, he isn't breathing on his own any more, he is very unstable, at least that's what the paramedics said,' On that part, her voice broke.

Lestrade spun around to the ambulance and saw the hem of Sherlock's coat, many paramedics standing around him.

'Three,' Katie said.

'What?' Both Lestrade and John asked.

'His heart stopped for a third time just then.'

_Did anybody notice why? Sherlock himself says it. I will post the next chapter soon, maybe even today, I'm not sure._

_Lots of love, It's-Somebody_


End file.
